xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jugo
Jūgo (重吾, Jūgo) is a shinobi from an unnamed clan,4who was being held at Orochimaru's Northern Hideout. He was said to have gone to Orochimaru of his own free will, hoping that Orochimaru would cure him of his rages. He was later recruited as a member of Sasuke Uchiha's group Taka, which was initially called "Hebi" at the time of its creation. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Jūgo and Suigetsu escape from the samurai compound. They walk through a forest and discuss their plans. As Jūgo wonders if Karin and Sasuke were all right, Suigetsu tells him that even if they reunited with Sasuke and Karin, it wouldn't be a grand reunion of sorts as Karin wanted Sasuke to herself in order to seduce him. As they continue onwards, Jūgo asks if they would continue looking for swords or find Sasuke and Karin, Suigetsu tells him that they'd continue to get in Karin's way which was his second favourite thing to do after collecting swords. They proceed to head towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts. After receiving intelligence from the birds about the war that was currently going on, Jūgo questions Suigetsu's motives for staying with Taka. During their conversation, Jūgo loses control of himself and violently attacks Suigetsu sending the upper half of his watery body crashing into a wall. This reveals Orochimaru's secret room and with it, information that Suigetsu claims will be beneficial to them. Later, when Sasuke was being tormented by thoughts concerning what he was, Jūgo and Suigetsu break through the ceiling and enter. Suigetsu examines Kabuto's body while Jūgo examines Anko, the latter stating that she is alive. When Sasuke asks them their purpose of coming there, Suigetsu hands him the scroll — the one with which he exclaims that their group Taka can rule the world with — and making him cognisant of reincarnated Madara's presence even though Itachi forced Kabuto to release Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which leaves Sasuke somewhat surprised. Jūgo later helped Sasuke in reviving Orochimaru by giving Sasuke a portion of Kabuto's modified reptilian flesh. Despite Suigetsu's vehement opposition to this, Jūgo simply noted that he would carry out Sasuke's will — a will he believed by extension was that of Kimimaro. With Orochimaru revived, the team headed towards Konohagakure with the Sannin, where they sensed Naruto Uzumaki's chakra leagues away but pressed on nonetheless at Sasuke's behest. Heading silently towards a dilapidated temple, and then back through Konoha, Jūgo used the natural energy from his Sage Transformation on Orochimaru's cue, to activate the spores that were attached to Sasuke, shrinking in the process. Moving to subdue one of the spare clones, Jūgo absorbed the clone regaining his normal size. With this, he looked on as the four previous Hokage that are reincarnated before him. Listening on silently throughout the proceedings, Jūgo is shocked when Tobirama unleashed a swell of killing intent when he heard Sasuke's intentions to exact revenge on Konoha. Moving almost instinctively, Jūgo moved in front of Sasuke until the situation was quelled by Hashirama. When Sasuke decides to aid the Allied Shinobi Forces after hearing Hashirama's story, Jūgo accompanies Sasuke to the area of the battlefield where Sasuke's former team-mates are. Screenshots 60-1485808760.PNG 59-1485808753.PNG 58-1485808744.PNG 57-1485808737.PNG 56-1485808729.PNG 55-1485808721.PNG 202 Racing Lightning 0584.jpg 202 Racing Lightning 0586.jpg 202 Racing Lightning 0587.jpg 202 Racing Lightning 0860.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Criminals Category:Pure of Heart Category:Army of Darkness Category:Hidden Power Category:Animal Empathy Category:Veterans Category:Body Alteration Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Projection Category:Transformation Category:Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Hidden Sound Village Category:Akatsuki Category:Murder Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Tattoo Category:Ninja Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Nature Energy Users Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:One-Man Army Category:Slave Category:Anger Empowerment Category:Mercenary Category:Secret Keeper Category:Demon Level Threat Category:Sadists Category:Shonen Jump Category:Super Soldiers Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Humans Category:Building Buster Category:B Class Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Convicts